


Day 32 - The Name Is The Thing

by Amemait



Category: Star Trek
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 32 - The Name Is The Thing

The name was the enduring thing, Kirk decided. He forced himself to repeat that.

The name, the name, the name.

The ship didn't have a soul, not really. It didn't matter a jot that the chair was just that little bit different, that his quarters now faced the other direction and so the stars streaked along in the wrong way. It certainly wasn't at all important that the ship he'd commanded for so many years, the beautiful ship that he'd seen in spacedock and had smiled at, so many years ago, that ship was gone, that didn't matter.

The name, the name, the name.

No. None of that was important. It was only a ship, after all. Who cared that the computer's voice was all changed? Not he!

What did it mean that the computer screens were shifted, so if he turned to face Mr. Spock he'd just get an eyeful of Chekov? Nothing!

Was the placement of the buttons on his command chair important? Not at all!

The name, the name, the name.

Was this ship the Enterprise?

The name, the name, the name.

No.

This ship was not his shining silver lady, and no amount of attempts at convincing himself of this would possibly change that.

It couldn't possibly change that.

But maybe, perhaps, this ship, this new ship which bore the name of a ghost, this new Enterprise might prove herself worthy of being called that ghost's daughter.

So long as she had a good captain at her helm.


End file.
